Why You Should Not Date Nico
by ParabolaOfMystery
Summary: One shot, for saidydog135's story contest. Fun little thing, very short. Lalalalaa


**Hey, I had just enough time to write this little story for ****saidydog135**** 's story contest, Enjoyyyy**

**(it's not the best thing I've ever written but… oh well)**

"Nope."

"Oh come on, Annabeth!"

"I said no!"

Thalia poked her spiky black head into the Athena cabin. "What is this nonsensical noise I hear?"

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. "Leah here," she said, gesturing to her dark haired, gray eyed sister, "Is going to ask Nico, yes, _Nico Di Angelo_, on a date."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "And how old are you, Leah?"

Leah crossed her arms and said in a superior tone, "Twelve. And three months."

Thalia frowned. "Isn't he a little old for you?" Annabeth glared at her sister in a _this-is-what-I've-been-telling-you _way. "Nico's fifteen now."

Leah huffed. "Just because _Percy_'_s _the same age as _Annabeth _doesn't been the two of _us _have to be the same age."

Thalia shrugged and turned to Annabeth. "She has a point. Say if I dated Nico, we would'nt be the same age. He's fifteen, and I'm technically twenty three." Leah's chest swelled with happiness.

"_Technically _you were a tree for a couple years," Annabeth said. Her eyes narrowed, and she began staring at Thalia curiously. "And aren't you a Hunter? You can't date."

Thalia blushed deep red. "Well- theoretically- I didn't say… that I would go out… with… Nico! Nope!"

Annabeth was staring at Thalia, her jaw practically touching the ground. She shook her head like a dog trying to clear it's ears of water. "I am _not _going to ask. Keep your forbidden romantic feelings away from this discussion and help me prevent Leah from asking out the Prince of Death."

"He's not the Prince of Death!" Leah protested, her skin becoming flushed with frustration. "He's the Prince of _Darkness, _it's much more romantic!"

Annabeth groaned. "What is this, _Twlighlight?"_

Leah shook her head vigorously. "_No! _Nico doesn't even _look _like Edward! Well, it would be nice if he sparkled, but he looks much more like Justin Bieber!"

Thalia put a finger gun to her temple and pulled the trigger, making a little _pyoo _sound and collapsing quite realistically on the floor. Annabeth clapped sarcastically. From the ground, Thalia mumbled, "I am very concerned about the children these days."

Leah frowned. "Why-y?" She asked, her voice sassy. "Just because I have a chance with Ni-co?"

Thalia mumbled, "Oh, don't even go there," while Annabeth groaned, threw her hands up in exasperation, and cried, "FOR HADE'S SAKE, YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH NICO!"

The ground seemed to rumble in agreement.

"Shut up, Hades," Leah snipped, and the ground was silent. "Why don't you want me going out with him, anyway?"

Annabeth smiled happily. "Luckily for us, I made a handy dandy list on the SMART board for this! Let's pull it up, shall we?"

Five minutes later, Annabeth had made Thalia and Leah sit on a bunk while she stood in front of the SMART board with a long pointer stick.

"I can't believe you made a list for this," Thalia said in a dull voice. Leah nodded in agreement, with a look of extreme distaste.

_1. He is three years, seven months, sixteen days, 7 hours, and three minutes too old for you. _

"Did you plan this?" Leah asked in disbelief. "Because either you planned this or you're the new Oracle."

"Rachel helped," Annabeth said, with no further explanation.

_2. He's obviously got some emotional issues, like depression._

"He's not depressed!" Leah and Thalia said at the same time.

Annabeth looked at them questioningly. "Then what is he?"

Leah pondered for a moment. "He's brooding. And sullen."

"Neither of those sound positive."

"It makes him really hot."

_3. He smells like death. _

Thalia frowned dejectedly. "I thought it was just his cologne…"

_4. He spends half his time in the Underworld. _

"Okay, at least that part is reasonable," Thalia admitted.

Leah scoffed. "So? I can go down there with him."

Annabeth laughed. "You do not want to do that."

…..

` 3 HOURS LATER…

"And that is why you should not go out with Nico," Annabeth finished with a flourish.

"Wow," Thalia said, impressed. "That was really well thought out. Leah, have you changed your mind?"

Leah pondered, tapping her chin. "No."

"Didn't think so."

Annabeth's face reddened. "WHAT? Do you know how long I spent on that presentation? Did you get anything at ALL out of it?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah! You're just overprotective and it's really fun to make you mad."

Annabeth dropped her pointer stick. "I think I'm going to kill myself."

Leah grinned. "Great! Then we can go visit Nico together!"


End file.
